


A for Alfred Special

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth-centric, Alfred Special, Drabble, Gen, Medicinal Drug Use, kind of dub-con medicinal drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: It's not an easy task to get vigilantes to sleep.
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Kudos: 22





	A for Alfred Special

In the months after the Waynes died Alfred used to give Bruce chamomile tea to help him sleep. Sometimes mild sleeping pills. It didn’t help much, but he was reluctant to give anything stronger to a child.

Many years later, he would find himself carefully deliberating which drugs he could give the underage vigilantes under his care to make sure they got some sleep. What might react badly with lingering adrenaline in their bodies? What might grow to be addictive? What would they be immune to after their exposure to various toxins?

Damian had more immunities. Tim wanted to keep working and would often refuse any food or drink that wasn’t coffee - so Alfred needed either decaf that might trick him or a substance that wouldn’t react badly with the caffeine. Alfred only gave Jason drugs of any kind if he had consented or absolutely needed it to survive. He applied the same rules to Cassandra, but she would sometimes ask for his special teas. Dick wasn’t a child anymore, but cheerfully took anything Alfred gave him. As for Master Bruce himself… Like Tim, he wanted to keep working. But unlike Tim, he wouldn’t drink anything. Not even chamomile tea.


End file.
